


Laurens, We Salute

by cactiist (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, but I will get it in there, lams is background for a bit and then mentioned, tags will be edited as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: This is following the death of John Laurens, and Alexander's reaction. Eliza is in here as well and has a mini-reaction despite not knowing Laurens. Also contains a chapter of Laurens's death and his thoughts.Will be an entire book. Laf and Herc's reactions are in another book, which I will publish soon :'')~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WARNING!This fic contains blood, angst, fluff, infidelity. There will be warnings at the start of each chapter, don't worry.





	Laurens, We Salute

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of angst, mentions of death, and a mention or two of infidelity (the act of cheating on a loved one - romantically). If you are offended by any of these topics, close the browser, tab, or app that you are reading this on, and wait for another update to come out.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

> _"There is my heart,_
> 
> _and then there is you,_
> 
> _and I'm not quite sure_
> 
> _there's a difference"_
> 
>  
> 
> _\- a.r.asher_

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day. That I had noticed. A beautiful sunny day, the clouds scattering themselves across the sky, the sun shining brightly outside. The sweet smell of flowers filled the air as well. I was busying myself with making dinner for the night when I heard someone knocking on the door.

Putting a gentle smile on my face, I cleaned up the counters as best as I could so that they at least looked presentable for whoever decided to knock on the door. Then satisfied, I walked over to the door, the folds of my blue dress touching the ground like the touch of an angel. I smiled a real smile at that thought. So poetic. 

I opened the door and there was a young boy just... standing there.

 

"Hello.. may I ask what brings you here, young one?" I asked, looking down at him. The boy had a dark complexion and hair that resembled a bit of a small cloud on his head. His eyes were of a luke-warm color that sparkled with curiosity. Judging by his clothes, it seemed he was from a bit of a rich family. I raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. The Eacker's maybe? They were the only other 'rich' family that lived nearby, so it could be possible.

  
The young boy handed me a letter, a bit of a reassuring smile on his face as he spoke. "Here, Ma'am. My pa told me to give this to you." From the corner of my eye, as scanned the envelope quickly in my hands, the boy was fidgeting quietly in place, obviously a bit anxious. I couldn't blame him. Having to walk up to the house of a man that was, well, popular could be the way to say it, I suppose. And loud.

I chuckled, murmuring my thanks and the young boy beamed, quite happy to have been in service. "I'll be going now." He smiled again and left, skipping happily down the road.

  
  
I sighed, walking  back into the house and closing the door behind me. I glanced down at the letter. It was another letter to Alexander, to be sure, but instead of it being addressed by a certain John Laurens, it was from someone else. Probably a family member. The name that it was addressed by was Henry Laurens. That was... unusual... to say. Henry Laurens had only been mentioned once or twice by my father, and a couple times by Alexander, but otherwise I knew barely anything about the man.  
  
Quickly looking up and down the halls, I went into the kitchen to read the letter. Doing this... I felt a bit guilty, but honestly? Alexander had been sending a fair amount of letters to John, each one being more... devious than the other. I sat down on a chair and read, tears soon falling down my face.  
  
  
  
Several moments later I was a mess. Tears were flowing down my face at a fast pace, and I couldn't do anything to stop them as I registered silently the contents of the letter. Then a thought struck. If I told him... oh the pain that Alexander would feel... I should tell him.

  
  
I walked down the halls slowly, debating how I would go about this. I couldn't just be all cheerful when the letter was clearly not. Then I stopped in my tracks, following a voice singing a soft melody that sounded exactly like Alexander. I smiled softly as I peeked into the bedroom of our son, Philip. Alexander was seated at the edge of the bed, a gentle smile on his face. He seemed lost in thought. So was I.  
  
At this point, I knew what to say but the melody.. and the peaceful aura that surrounded the two boys were adorable. My thoughts turned hesitant as I thought of the contents of the letter. I sighed softly and cleared my throat, hoping that my face wouldn't reveal any emotions.

  
  
Alexander raised his head, raising an eyebrow. He gazed at me lovingly, his eyes clouded with concern and a bit of love. He shook his head and stood up, giving me a gentle smile of reassurance. "Eliza, my love, are you ok?" His voice sounded soft, probably from the singing. However, it was laced with concern.  
  
I hesitated, and his gaze dropped to the letter in my hands. The smile was still there, but there were hints of doubt clouding his eyes now. Clearing my throat, I held out the letter with shaking hands. "Alexander, there's.." I hesitated again, mentally slapping myself for not being direct. "There's a letter for you from South Carolina."  
  
He smiled. Of all things, he smiled. I bit my lip softly, watching him turn to face the window. "If it's from John Laurens, I'll read it later," He replied, gazing at the beautiful gardens that graced the grounds of our home. I could hear a faint melody start, the voice of a young boy. I bit my lip again. Who's voice was that? It seemed so familiar... It was only a matter of time before Alexander noticed.

 

  
_"I may not have lived to see our glory, but I will gladly join the fight..."_

  
  
Tears threatened to spill as I sighed, feeling a lot more upset then when I first entered the room. "No, it's not." Alexander stiffened, and inside I cried.

  
  
_"And when our children tell our story..."_

  
  
He turned and faced me, his voice wavering. He must have realized what was going on. He had to. "Will you read it?"

  
  
_"They'll tell the story of...tonight..."_

  
  
I cleared my throat again and opened the letter with shaking hands, willing myself to stay reasonably calm. I glanced up at Alexander as soon as I opened it. He gave me a slight nod and I started to read the contents of the letter:  
  
"On Tuesday the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains.  
  
"As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting 3,000 men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters."

  
  
_"T_ _omorrow there'll be more of us...!"_

  
  
As soon as I finished, I held the letter, a silent tear running down my face. The letter was short, yet powerful. That I knew. I glanced up at Alexander. His face had gone pale, and his gaze rested on the letter. The emotions in his expression were intense. Regret. Sorrow. He wouldn't believe it, I knew. I had a hard time even registering the letter myself.  
  
I placed the letter on the desk nearby and crossed the room quickly, feeling the folds of my gown brushing against my legs. I wrapped my arms around my husband, feeling his heartbeat rise with each breath. His heartbeat calmed down as I rested my head on his shoulder, staying like that for a few moments and just listening to his ragged breaths. Then I popped the question that he had asked earlier, willing my voice to be gentle and cautious. "Alexander, are you alright?"

  
  
Seeing as Alexander gave me no response after a few minutes, I let him go, watching him walking across the room with a breaking heart that was shattering, almost like glass. Alex looked back at me, his face full of regret. I narrowed my eyes slightly. He was going to do something, I knew it.  His voice was wrapped in so many emotions that I couldn't decipher as he spoke, and my heart shattered.

  
_"I have so much work to do.."_

  
  
I dropped silently to the floor as he left the room, tears cascading down my face. All the anguish that I had felt in the past hour evaporated as I sobbed silently, wishing for him to come back, to not do this. I didn't want him to go back to work. Why couldn't he stay with me?!

**Author's Note:**

> So - This fic is also posted on the Hamilton Amino if you're wondering. Only the first chapter is uploaded, however, and it's supposed to be Alexander's chapter, but I got that edited.
> 
> But I wanted Eliza to have the spotlight for once then Alexander, mostly because I feel like she didn't get enough love as she should have :'3 It was worth it though.
> 
> Anyways, my Tumblr is @megaaesthetickitten if you want to HMU and maybe roleplay (which I am always up for :) ).
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
